First Times
by PinkShiori
Summary: Rikku and Paine from the first time they met to the first time they... fragments of their life. shoujoai, supposedly a one shot


**  
Title:** First Times  
**Genre: **Romance /fluff  
**Characters: **Rikku and Paine  
**Rating:** T (reference to sex)  
**Word Count:** 830  
**Note:** Not mine.. not mine.. not mine, not now, nor ever. L   
**Plot:** A collection of PainexRikku moments, mention of onesided RikkuxLulu. Warning : extreme fluff

**FIRST TIMES**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time they met Paine was examining the ship that had landed somewhere near Lucca. Rikku mistook her for a thief and attacked her thinking she was planning to take away her precious treasures. Needless to say Paine beat the crap out of her.

The first time they went sphere hunting was the day Paine discovered how unnerving Rikku could be. She had to threaten to use silence on her to get a few minutes of chatterless peace. She was lucky, though, that Rikku never found out that it took her another whole year to properly master the spell.

The first time Paine made Rikku cry it was not really her fault. They had been ambushed by a malboro and Paine took a critical hit while Rikku saved the day. Paine never forgave herself for been so careless as not to wear any protection. And Rikku never forgave her either for making her stay up all night, holding her hand, afraid she would die while Yuna tended to her wounds.

The first time Rikku made Paine smile it was the morning after the malboro attack. Paine woke up with Rikku's head resting on her bed, puffy eyes and messy hair. Running her hand through the blond mop Paine could not refrain the smile that graced her lips. But it was only because she was happy to be alive, nothing to do with the pretty blond thief snoring by her side, really.

The first time Rikku fell down the stairs Paine was there to catch her and prevent her from hurting herself. And so was she for the 458 other times afterwards.

The first time Rikku gave a present to Paine it was for her 17th birthday. How she found out about the date is still a mystery. Rikku had spent the four week before that looking for the present : it had to be perfect. Paine scolded her, as expected, for wasting her time and energy on something so unimportant. But as she laid on her bed that night, the little cross shaped silver pendant dangling before her eyes, she smiled, but only a little of course.

The first time Rikku saw Paine naked was when she walked on her having a shower, it was an accident , really, only the fact that she stared for 10 minutes and then asked if she could join was not.

The first time Paine comforted Rikku was the day they found out about Lulu being pregnant. After all the black mage had been Rikku's first big crush. Paine had no idea as to what made her so sad, all she knew was that there was something inside urging her to do anything to see her friend smile again - even if it meant breaking some of her barriers. Rikku never knew what made the warrior so friendly but she was too glad of the embrace to care.

The first time they kissed it was out of despair from Paine. Rikku had been talking non stop for half a day, annoying as hell. Paine knew there was she could say to make her shut up, and she recalled that painful experience of Rikku biting on her hand when she tried to gag her with it. Her own lips were her last resort. The fifteen minutes of silence that ensued were more than she had ever hoped for.

And Paine did not mind a bit when Rikku started biting lightly on her bottom lip.

The first time they 'did it' - during a night alone in a borrowed hut in Besaid - it was an amazing unforgettable experience for both of them. And only for them. Unforgettable it was for Yuna as well, but being kept from sleeping all night long by a couple three huts down the village was not what she would call "amazing". From Rikku it was not surprising, but she had never imagined Paine could be so loud.

The first time they fought it was Paine's fault for unintentionally killing a chocobo in the Calm Land. Rikku was very upset and refused to sleep beside a murderer for three nights in a row. The fourth they made up on Yuna's bed. Three times.

The first time they set foot in their own newly-bought home in Lucca Rikku insisted on carrying her girlfriend over the threshold. Of course she tripped and they both ended up sprawling on the - luckily - carpeted floor.

The first time Rikku cooked for her, Paine was sick for almost a week. No matter how many time Rikku apologized, Paine made her promise never to try to kill her by food poisoning. Rikku has not improved her cooking skills ever since, but Paine has learned the phone numbers of the main home - delivery services of the town by heart.

The first time they broke up -well, it has yet to happen and let me tell you they are happy with it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hey that's it, thank for reading, and if you come up with other "first times" don't hesitate to send it to me, I could add it to my collection as a chapter 2 with all due credit off course.


End file.
